Problem: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{p + 5r}{q - r} + \dfrac{6q}{q - r}$ You can assume $p,q,r \neq 0$.
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{p + 5r + 6q}{q - r}$